honey your jailbait
by DARKBEAUTY18
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARYS! ITS A FUNNY ROMANCE THAT SEEMS FORBIDDEN BUT ITS JUST...JAILBAIT! A JONAS BROTHERS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

HONEY YOUR JAIL BAIT!

MOVING DAY IT SUCKS LEAVING ALL MY FRIENDS BEHIND MY MOM GOT REMARRIED TO A REALLY NICE GUY BUT HIS JOB CONSIST OF MOVING HE'S A MANGER RIGHT NOW HES GOING TO BE MANAGING A KIND OF BOY BAND THEY ARE CALLED THE JONAS BROTHERS I'M SORT OF A FAN I LIKE SOME OF THERE SONGS BUT SUPERFICIALLY FOR THERE LOOKS NOW I DON'T FREAK OUT WHEN I MEET FAMOUS PEOPLE MY STEP FATHER BROUGHT ME WITH HIM TO MEET SOME OF HIS CLIENTS IT WAS COOL I'M NOT GOING TO NAME, NAMES BUT RIGHT NOW HES SLOWING DOWN TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH MY MOM AND I SO HE'LL JUST BE MANAGING THE JONAS BROTHERS I HEARD THEY LIVE IN WYCKOFF NEW JERSEY BUT WE ARE MOVING TO ORANGE COUNTY CALIFORNIA THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE LIVING FOR NOW.

I AM: CRYSTAL PRESTON  
AGE: 17  
DOB: JUN 15 90  
HAIR: BLOND WITH BLUE STREAKS  
EYES: HAZEL  
BODY: PEACHY NOT FAT BUT NOT SICK SKINNY  
PERSONALITY: CRAZY, OUT SPOKEN, LOVABLE, UP FOR ANYTHING ONCE, WHEN UPSET SAYS EVERYTHING IS OKAY, AND WHEN SAYING SOMETHING INSULTING SAYS IT WITH A SMILE  
PIERCINGS: SNAKE BITES, MY TOP EARS ON BOTH SIDES TWICE, BELLYBUTTON, AND LEFT EYEBROW

NAME: SHAWN FELTON  
AGE: 23  
DOB: APRIL 8 85  
HAIR: SOME WHAT SHOULDER LENGTH BLACK BUT LIKE TO DIY IT  
EYES: BROWN CLOSE TO HAZEL  
BODY: LIGHT SKINNED SKINNY  
PERSONALITY: WEIRD, FUNNY, SMART, CRAZY, DEPRESSING AT TIMES, SOME TIMES OUT SPOKEN, SWEET, AND ALL AROUND A GREAT GUY!  
PIERCINGS: SNAKE BITES, EAR WHERE THERE IS A SOME WHAT BIG HOLE IN THE MIDDLE, AND LEFT EYEBROW

JOE JONAS  
AGE: 18

NICK JONAS  
AGE: 15

KEVIN JONAS  
AGE: 20


	2. Chapter 2

HONEY YOUR JAIL BAIT

PART 1

"CRYSTAL WE ARE HERE WELCOME TO THE OC". MY MOM SAID WOW WE ARE HERE ALREADY AS SOON AS THE CAR STOPPED I GRABBED MY STUFF OUR STUFF GOT HERE A FEW DAYS AGO THANK GOD! BUT I HAD LIKE THREE BAGS WITH ME SO EVERYONE WAS ALREADY IN AS I WENT FOR THE DOOR IT SWUNG OPEN AND HIT ME RIGHT IN THE FACE REALLY HARD A SENT ME BACK MAKING ME HIT THE PAVEMENT HARD! I CLOSED MY EYES CUZ IT HURT SO MUCH BUT I COULD FELL ALL THE PEOPLE AROUND ME AND THEN I HEARD "IS SHE OKAY"? IT SOUNDED LIKE A YOUNG GUY BUT I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE THEN I HEAR A ANOTHER GUY PIP IN "SHE HIT THE GROUND PRETTY HARD BUT SHE LOOKS HOT.... I MEAN FINE" HE SOUNDED A LITTLE OLDER WHEN I CAN I NEED TO THANK HIM FOR THAT! THEN AT LEST ONE MORE GUY WAS SURROUNDING ME BESIDES MY FATHER "HEY NICK WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO HER FACE MAN"? I HEARD A SOME WHAT OLDER GUY SAY "YEAH MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU GOING TO KISS HER"? I HEARD SOMEONE SAY WHAT! "WHAT WHO'S GOING TO...." I WAS CUT MIDWAY OFF BECAUSE AS SOON AS I HEARD THAT I SHOOT STRAIGHT UP AND SMACKED WITH A CURLY HAIRED BOY "CRAP"!!! WE BOTH MANAGED TO SAY OUR NOSES STARTED BLEEDING BADLY MY FATHER AND THE OTHER TWO BOYS HELPED US UP AND PULLED US TO THE KITCHEN "THERE NICE AND CLEAN THAT LOOKS MUCH BETTER GUYS SO CRYSTAL THIS IS NICK, JOE, AND KEVIN THE JONAS BROTHERS WHO I'LL BE MANAGING BOYS THIS IS MY DAUGHTER CRYSTAL I LIKE TO CALL HER GRACE NOW YOUR MOTHER IS IN HER CLEANING MODE WE ORDERED PIZZAS AND I HAVE TO TALK TO YOUR GUYS FATHER CRYSTAL WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THE BOYS UP TO YOUR ROOM AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER THANKS"! MY FATHER SAID I LOOKED AT THE BOYS THEY WHERE JUST STANDING THERE SMILING THEY LOOKED KINDA OF STUPID JUST STANDING THERE WITH GOOFY GRINS ON THERE FACES "COME ON BOYS FOLLOW ME AND WE'LL HAVE SOME FUN"! I SAID GRABBING NICKS HAND AND RUSHING UP THE STAIRS WHEN I REACHED THE DOOR AND OPENED IT I FINELY REALIZED I STILL HAD NICKS SO I LET GO SLOWLY AND WENT FOR MY BEAN BAG CHAIR WHEN I SAT DOWN AND LOOKED UP AT THE BOYS I SAW THEM JUST STANDING THERE WAITING FOR THE INVITATION TO COME NEAR ME "COME ON BOYS GRAB A BEANBAG AND FORM A CIRCLE NEAR ME I KNOW WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO"! FIRST ONE NEXT TO ME WAS NICK THEN ON THE OTHER SIDE WAS KEVIN THEN IN FRONT OF ME WAS JOE "SO WHAT'S YOUR GREAT IDEA SPIN THE BOTTLE ORE 7 MIN IN HEAVEN"? ASKED JOE IT SOUNDED LIKE HE WAS BEING A SMART ASS BUT PROBABLY NOT "NO TRUTH OR DARE NICE WAY TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER HUH"? I ASKED THE WAY I COME OFF THEY SEEM PRETTY SCARED! "OKAY I DARE YOU TO...." KEVIN STARTED IT WAS KEVIN'S TURN TO ASK SOMEONE AND HE ASKED ME TRUTH OR DARE I SAID DARE OBVIOUSLY I KNOW WHAT HES GOING TO SAY BUT HE WAS BEING CAREFUL ON WHICH ONE SO I WAITED PATIENTLY "CRYSTAL I DARE YOU TO KISS NICK FOR 3 MIN... OH ON THE LIPS YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF THAT ONE"! KEVIN SAID GREAT I'LL BE KISSING A MINOR! "OKAY COME ON NICK YOU READY"? I ASKED HIM HE WAS A SHADE OF PINK "YEAH SURE" HE SAID STANDING UP AND GETTING CLOSER TO ME WHEN IT COME TO KISSING I CAN'T STAND THE AWKWARDNESS OF WHERE DOES MY HANDS GO SO I KNOW HES FELLING THE SAME WAY SO I GRABBED HIS HANDS SLOWLY AND INTERTWINED THEM WITH MINE THEN I LEANED IN TO KISS HIM AND THAT'S WHERE IT ALL STARTED!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Honey Your Jail Bait!

PART2

~NEXT DAY~

"Crystal time to get up" My mom yelled great what time is it? I thought  
its 6:30 am "Nice". I said not really to anyone I went to my closet and grabbed  
a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved that had a happy bunny on it that said  
"you go girl and don't come back"! Its one of my favorite ones as soon as I was done getting my stuff I headed for the shower I striped down and got in and it was....  
"Damn its cold"! I said or yelled it was freezing but then it turned hot I guess mom  
was using the sink I used my favorite shampoo coconut I rinsed it out washed up then stepped out and got dressed did my hair my makeup and headed for down stairs  
I opened the fridge and grabbed an Apple and some Orange juice I'm not big on breakfast "Crystal what are your plans for today"? My mom asked "Well I was planning  
on going to the mall why"? I asked her hoping I don't have to spend time with dad and the Jonas Brothers "Well your father wants you to spend more time with the Jonas boys"? She said more like in her way ask "Why they have friends and I really don't want to right now". I said to her with pleading eyes "Because you're going to be seeing them a lot and he wants you guys to get along remember the last client and what happened Crystal"? She asked me oh yeah I remember that was pretty bad "Yes I do and fine but just for you guys but later okay"? I said bye the look on her face I knew she was dieing to ask me something "I know you want to ask so go ahead". I said to her "Why don't you want to hang out with the boys? What happened the other day that must have been so bad"? She asked oh great I might as well tell her "The other day we played truth or dare and I was dared to kiss....Nick and he's a cool kid and all but that's just it he's a kid so it was kind of weird and I don't want him to get the wrong idea". I went on to tell her she just gave me the motherly look "Well I can't tell you what to do but just let him know you're just going to be his friend". She said to me  
"Okay mom thanks I'm going to headed off now bye". I said to her as I walked away  
"Bye"! I heard her say.

~AT THE MALL~

Man was it crowded for a Sunday I headed for my favorite store......  
HOT TOPIC! It was bigger then the one back home and then I saw him...  
The most Beautiful guy ever he looked at me and rolled on by he has on Heelys I'm guessing "Hey welcome to Hot Topic how are you"? He asked wow he is so he is just so..... BEAUTIFUL! "I'm doing okay and you"? I managed to say some how he smiled at me wow! "I'm alive but it has not been proved by the doctors yet"! He said and I couldn't help but laugh at that at him "I'm Crystal"! I said to him I had to kind of yell it because of the music in here "Hey Crystal I'm Shawn so Crystal how old are you"? He asked I just stared at him for a min cuz he is so cute "Oh I'm 17 how old are you"? I asked him "I'm 23 nice piercings"! He said that was sweet but he's 23 that makes me jail bait for him damn it!!!! "Thanks I like your piercings too so Shawn when you have a break do want to go and keep me company"? I asked him he bit his bottom lip he looked like a cute beaver "I don't know". He said and to be honest that kind of hurt "That's okay I understand but if sometime you do..." I went on to say I wrote down my number and handed it to him I always have a pen and note pads with me "Here's my number just to hang out". I said to him he looked some what surprised I don't understand that but I waved a bye and header out.

~BACK HOME~

I walked through the door and I was not surprised at who I saw... THE JONAS BOYS! Goodbye wicked day! Hello beautiful nightmare! As soon as they spotted me they smiled at me I had to roll my eyes at this sight "Hey boys what brings you here"? I asked them trying to sound nice yesterday was just too wired I felt really wired. Joe came up to me "We are here to see you silly we had a lot of fun the other day and wanted to hang out some more.... if you want that is"? He said that made me fell pretty bad "yeah I want to hang out with you guys"! I said trying to sound really happy then the door bell rang and I was mortified by who it was!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HONEY YOUR JAIL BAIT!!!  
~THE SCREW UPS~

PART3

WHEN I SAW WHO IT WAS I ABOUT DIED! "HEY RANDY WHY ARE YOU HERE"?  
I ASKED BITTERLY BY THE LOOK ON HIS FACE HE WAS NOT SURPRISED AND HE SHOULDN'T BE AS HE WALKED IN I GRABBED HIM BY HIS ARM AND DUG MY FINGERNAILS IN TO HIS SKIN I DRAGGED HIM IN TO THE KITCHEN "PARDON ME I'LL BE RIGHT BACK BOYS"! I YELLED BECAUSE I WAS SO FERROUS! "WHAT THE HELL I HAVE BEEN HERE BARLEY TWO DAYS AND YOU COME AND STALK ME OUT? WHY ARE YOU HERE? I DON'T WANT YOU HERE"! I SAID TRYING NOT TO SCREAM NOT FOR HIS SAKE BUT FOR MINE HE TOOK A FEW STEPS CLOSER TO ME "I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THINGS THE WAY THEY WHERE.... I LOVE YOU I NEED YOU.... CRYSTAL I HAVE BEEN DOING SO MUCH BETTER LETS TRY THIS JUST ONE MORE TIME HALF A YEAR HAS BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY NOT SEEING YOU" HE SAID STEEPING IN FOR A KISS AND JUST WHEN IT WAS ABOUT TO HAPPENED "HEY CRYSTAL WHAT GOING ON? YOU OKAY IT GOT QUITE FOR A MINUTE I STARTED TO GET WORRIED"! NICK SAID HOW SWEET HE CAME TO SAVE MY SORRY ASS!!! "ACTUALLY IT WILL BE THANKS COULD YOU GIVE ME ABOUT 2 MORE MINUETS AND IF I'M NOT OUT OF THE KITCHEN BY THEN YOU'LL NEED COME AND SAVE ME.... LIKE YOU JUST DID CURLY Q OKAY"? I SAID TO HIM WAIT GO BACK REWIND I JUST FLIRTED WITH HIM AND HE KNOWS IT I KNOW HE DOES BECAUSE HIS FACE IS SO RED.... AND NOW MINE IS! HE TRIED TO SPEAK BUT INSTEAD HE JUST NODDED HIS HEAD "RANDY IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I'LL CALL THE COPS AND MY FATHER AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND TO YOUR SELF YOU SHOULD BE BLEEDING BADLY INSIDE NOW GET OUT"! I SAID YELLED AT HIM AND I SAID IT ALL WITH A SMILE!!!!

AFTER RANDY LEFT WHICH TOOK A GOOD 7 MINUETS OUT OF MY LIFE I'LL NEVER GET BACK LIKE THOSE 3 YEARS! I PLOPPED DOWN NEXT TO NICK AND JOE AND LAD MY HEAD BACK WHEN FIGHTING AND YELLING LIKE I DID IT TAKES EVERYTHING OUT OF YOU "SO WHO'S RANDY"? ASKED JOE AND HE WAS HIT BY KEVIN FOR THAT WHICH MAD ME HIT KEVIN FOR HITTING JOE "HE WAS A MISTAKE HE HURT ME BAD AND HE MAD STUPID MISTAKES HE WAS ONE OF DADS CLIENTS HES NOT ANY MORE THANK YOU GOD BUT HES A STORY IN THE PAST"! I SAID FELLING THE ANGER COMING BACK  
"HOW OLD IS HE, HE LOOKED KIND OF YOUNG"? ASKED NICK OH CRAP I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TELL HIM IT WILL DEFIANTLY LEAD HIM ON EVEN THOUGH I MIGHT LIKE HIM!  
BUT EVEN IF I DO I CAN'T! CAN I??? WOULD IT BE WRONG I FELT SOMEONE VIOLENTLY WAVE THERE HAND IN MY FACE "OH RIGHT HES...... WELL HES......" I WAS CUT OFF FROM MY STAMMERING BY ALL OF THEM SAYING "HES WHAT"!? GREAT I CAN'T LIE TO THEM THAT WILL SCREW UP OUR SEMI FRIENDSHIP! "HES 16"! I SPAT OUT I COULD FELL SOME KIND OF LOOK COMING FROM NICK I HAD TO LOOK AND IT LITERALLY WAS PRICELESS IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS SHOCKED AND EXCITED AND OVERWHELMED ALL AT THE SAME TIME HE EVEN LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO BLOW CHUNKS HE WAS SO NERVOUS!!! AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO TELL HIM "WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE MALL"? ASKED KEVIN SEEING THE AWKWARDNESS GOOD OLD KEVIN.

~MORE SCREW UPS~

WERE ALMOST THERE WELL THANKS TO KEVIN HE SAID I COULD SIT UP FRONT I LEND OVER NEAR KEVIN "THANK YOU" I SAID BARLEY ABOVE A WHISPER HE JUST LOOKED AT ME FUNNY AND I STARTED LAUGHING I REALLY NEEDED THAT KEVIN'S A GREAT GUY SO FAR.  
AS SOON AS WE GOT IN THE MALL I HAD THE SUDDEN URGE TO GO TO.... WAIT THERES SHAWN WHY IS HE ROLLING BY SO FAST DAMN THOSE HEELYS!!! THEN ALL SUDDEN.... THERE ARE SECURITY GUARDS CHASING HIM DOWN AND WAS ESCORTING HIM OUT I STARTED LAUGHING AND HE SAW ME AND "HEY CRYSTAL"!!! HE YELLED "SEE YA IN A SEC KAY"? HE YELLED TO ME I STARTED SMILING LIKE A FOOL BUT HES JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! I ALMOST FORGOT THE BOYS WHERE THERE AND THEN I SAW THE MOST DEVASTATING THING I HAVE EVER SAW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

PART 4

WHAT I SAW WAS A GIRL KISSING… NICK AND FOR SOME REASON IT WAS VERY DEVISTATING TO ME SO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? I WENT STRAGHT UP TO KEVIN AND KISSED HIM AND WHEN OUR LIPS MEET IT WAS GREAT, IT WAS THE BEST KISS EVER SO FAR AND NOT ONLY DID NICK SEE BUT SO DID SHAWN! I NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY HIS HEELYS WOULD STOP BUT IT DID AND THE LOOK ON HIS AND NICKS FACE EVEN IF YOU SAW IT WOULD NOT BEABEL TO DISCRIB IT KEVIN WAS IN TOTTL SHOKE AND JOE LOOKED WELL I REALLY DON'T KNOW BUT I COULDN'T STAY AROUND TO FIND OUT I TOOK OFF TO THE FAMILY BATH ROOM TO CRY ITS JUST SOMETHING I DO I WAS IN THERE FOR A GOOD FIVE MINUTES THEN I HEARD SOME ONE AT THE DOOR "HOLD ON PLEASE" I SAID IN A MUFFULED VOICE "CRYSTAL LET ME IN… PLEASE" SAID NICK THE LAST PERSON I EXSPATED HE SORT OF SOUNDED MUFFULED HIMSELF DID THAT REALLY HURT HIM? I WENT TO OPEN THE DOOR AND AS SOON AS I DID HE COMES CHARGING IN SHOUTING THE DOOR AND LOCKING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM "WHAT…" I WENT TO SAY BUT OUT OF NO WHERE HE KISSESED ME AND HE TOOK MY BREATH AWAY THE WORLD STOPPED AND IT FELT GREAT BUT I HAD TO BREAK AWAY "NICK WE CAN'T DO THIS" I SAID TRYING TO CACH MY BREATH "WHY CAN'T WE"? HE ASKED TRYING TO STEADY HIS BREATHING AS WELL "HONEY YOUR JAIL BAIT"! I TOLD HIM HE LOOKED DEEP IN THOUGHT I HAD TO SAY SOMETHING "NICK"? I SAID HE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME "WE SOULD GET HOME". HE SAID WITH NO FEELING WHAT SO EVER SO WE LEFT THE BATH ROOM PEOPLE WHERE LOOKING AT US WIERDLY BUT AT THAT POINT I COULD CARELESS I JUST CARE ABOUT FINDING JOE AND KEVIN!

{DISCUSSIONS}

I GOT HOME THE WHOLE WAY BACK TO MY PLACE NO ONE SAID A WORD THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED.

MY PARENTS WHERE IN THE KITCHEN SITING AT THE KITCHEN TABEL TALKING BUT EVERYTHING FELL SILENT WHEN THEY NOTICED ME "CRYSTAL WE NEED TO DISSCUS SOMETHING NOW" MY FATHER SAID STERNLY SO I MADE MY WAY TO THE TABEL AND HAD A SEAT MY PARNTS LOOKED AT EACHOTHER THEN AT ME GREAT SOMEONE DIED! "CRYSTAL HONEY THE JONAS BROTHER ARE GOING ON TOUR" HE SAID OKAY GREAT! "OKAY YOU HAVE TO GO RIGHT"? I ASKED HIM "WELL YES BUT… SO ARE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER" HE SAID ADDING THE PART WITH MY MOTHER QUIKLY "WHAT"?! I SCREAMED I COULDN'T HELP IT ITS JUST I CAN'T ITS WAY TOO WEIRD NOW "YES YOU ARE IT WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH US AND THE BOYS OH AND TRAVEL I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THAT HONEY" HE SAID HES A GREAT DAD I HAD TO SMIEL I GOT UP AND GAVE HIM AND MY MOM A HUG "OKAY GUYS SOUNDS GREAT I'M GOING TO HEAD UP STARS WHEN DO WE LEAVE"? I ASKED "IN ONE WEEK" MY MOM SAID "COOL". I SAID WHIL HEADING UP STAIRS WHEN I GOT IN MY ROOM I HEARD SOMETHING THAT SOUNDED LIKE NOKING I LOOKED AROUD THEN MY EYES LANDED ON THE WINDOW AND I SAW NICK I WENT TO OPEN IT "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"? I ASKED HIM HE CLIMED IN AND FELL I BENT DOWN AND HELPED HIM UP AND WAITED FOR HIS ANSWER "I HAD A BRILLENT IDEA CRYSTAL"! HE SAID EXSIDEDLY OH NO "ITS NOTHING TOO BAD" HE SAID HE MUST HAVE SAW MY EXSPRESSION "WHAT IS IT"? I ASKED NERVOUSLY HE GOT CLOSER "WE CAN BE TOGATHER CRYSTAL" HE SAID "WHAT? HOW YOUR 15 NOT TOO CLOSE TO 16 AND I'M GETTING CLOSER TO 18 NICK"! I SAID A LITTLE LOUD FREAKING OUT "WE DON'T TELL ANYONE WE WILL BE EACHOTHERS SECRETS COOL RIGT"? HE SAID OMG MY STOMICH IS IN KNOTES "EACHOTHERS SECRETS" I SAID IN A WHISPER HE SMIELED AND HUGED ME.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 5

{WHY ME!!!}

6 DAYS AND I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH THE BOYS AND YOU KNOW WHAT?!

I'M FLIPING OUT OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME! WHY ME??? I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOR SUCH A BIG HOME I FEEL SUFFICATED I'M GOING COMPLETELY CLAUSTURFOBIC RIGHT NOW!!! OMG I CAN FEEL THE AIR EXSCAPING MY LOUNGS!!! "I AM SO LEAVING RIGHT NOW LOVE YOU GUYS BYE CALL IF YOU NEED ME"! I SCREAMED WHILE RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS AND OUT THE DOOR. I WAS RUNNING FOR MY CAR BUT THEN I SAW JOE COME TOWERD ME "HEY CRYSSY…" HE WAS TRYING TO SAY BUT I STARTTED TO WALK AWAY WHERE,I WAS NOT SURE YET BUT BEING JOE HE STARTTED TO JOG TO KEEP UP WITH ME "HEY WHAT CRYSSY I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE PARK SO WE CAN TALK"? HE SAID I STARTTED TO QUKEN MY PACE GIVING MYSELF A CHANCE TO THINK IF I REALLY WANT TO AND JOE IS STILL IN TOE! "WITH YOU OR WITH YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS YOU KNOW YOU AND NICK HUH"??? I ASKED KIND OF PARANOIED AND NOW MINTILY SLAPING MYSELF FOR ACTING SO STUPIED HE LOOKED AT ME IN A WORRIED AND NRVOUS WAY "WITH ME JUST ME… I NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING WITH YOU PRIVETLY"? HE SAID/ASKED THIS TIME I SLOWED DOWN AND JUST LOOKED AT HIM "FINE SO WHERE IS THE PARK"? I ASKED AND HE LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS SO BEYOUND BLOND NOT THE LOOK I'M NEEDING RIGHT NOW!!! "RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET YOU RUN PRETTY FAST" HE SAID I HADE TO SMILE AT THAT HE DOES GOOD AT MAKING ME SMILE LIKE A COMPLET FOOL! "OKAY SO WE ARE HERE WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT"? I ASKED HIM WHIL WALKING OVER TO THE GO-ROUND AND LYING DOWN AND I STARTTED TO WORRY BEACESE I DID NOT HERE A RESPONSE FROM HIM… BUT THEN I FELT SOMEONE LAY NEXT TO ME HE TOOK A DEEP BREATH IN AND OUT I TURNED ON MY SIDE "WHAT'S WRONG JOESPH? YOU OKAY"? I ASKED TRYING TO GET A GOOD LOOK AT HIS FACE TO SEE ANY EXSPRESSION ANY AT ALL BUT ALL I SAW WAS CONFUSION AND THEN HE TUREND ON HIS SIDE AND LOOKED AT ME LIKE TRYING TO FIGUR OUT SOMETHING "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY?... JOE YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT"! I SAID HE STARTTED TO LEAN IN AND TOOK A HOLD OF MY FACE AND KISSED ME WHEN WE PULLED AWAY I SAT UP AND STARTTED HAVING A SMALL PANIC ATTAK I FELT SOMETHING TOUCH MY BACK THEN CASUING ME TO FREAK OUT MORE! "CRYSSY… CRYSTAL YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG"? HE ASKED FREAKING OUT HIMSELF "JOE… I'M… HAVING… A FREAKING… PANIC ATTAK"! I SAID BETWEEN BREATHS IT FEELS LIKE I'M DIEING "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? CALL 911? CALL YOUR MOM OR DAD? WHAT CAN I DO"?!!! HE ASKED SO CONSERND I LOOKED AT HIM "PLEASE JUST WALK ME HOME"? I SAID HE GOT UP AND PUT HIS HAND OUT FOR ME TO GRAB I REACHED FOR HIM HE PULLED ME STRIGHT UP AND PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME. WE GOT TO MY HOUSE AND I JUST FELT LIKE PASSING OUT "HEY PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY FREAK OUT OKAY"? I ASKED "YEAH… HEY CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING/ WHY DID YOU FREAK OUT WHEN…" HE WENT TO SAY BUT I GRABBED HIM BYE HIS TIY AND DRAGGED HIMTOWERD THE STAIRS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"? ASKED DAD I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM THERE HE JUST POPPED OUT OF NO WHERE "THE PARK WE ARE GOING TO MY ROOM"! I SAID RUNNING UP THE STARS TIE IN HAND…

{UNWANTED VITERS}

"JOE YOU CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET THAT WAS PRIVET JUST BETWEEN YOU AND ME"! I SAID CALMLY HE SPUN AROUND SO FAST AND LOOKED VERY UPSET "THAT WAS PRIVET! YOU MEAN THAT KISS? I KISSED YOU IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME CRYSTAL! I LIKE YOU WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME"??? I SAT DOWN ON MY BED AND STRTED TO QUITLY CRY I PUT MY HED DOWN AND MY BLOND HAIR FELL IN MY FACE SO HE COULD NOT SEE ME CRY "JOE I'M SORRY I'M SO VERY SORRY THAT I HURT YOU BUT RIGHT NOW IF YOU ASK ME HOW I FEEL I WOULD NOT HAVE AN ANSWER FOR YOU AND THAT'S NOT INEXCUSS BUT THE TRUTH I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU OR YOUR BROTHERS JUST GIVE ME TIME TO FIGUR OUT HOW I FEEL". I SAID NOW LOOKING AT HIM MY CHEEKS DAMP FROM CRYING HE SAT NEXT TO ME AND HUGED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR HUG I HERE MY DOOR FLING OPEN "HEY CRYSTAL" SAID NICK I TUREND AROUND AND GOT OUT OF JOES GRASP "WHAT'S THIS… HUH"? ASKED NICK "WELL CRUSTAL AND I WENT TO THE PARK TO TALK AND…" HE WENT TO SAY BUT I ENTERRUPTED HIM "AND WHEN WE GOT BACK I JUST STARTED CRYING I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHY YET" I SAID I GOT UP AND WENT OVER TO NICK AND HUGED HIM TIGHT TO LET HIM KNOW I DO CARE TALK ABOUT UNWANTED VISTERS!


End file.
